


雨R

by IMHERBST



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMHERBST/pseuds/IMHERBST
Summary: 耳钉没了但是少年还是少年，脐环的洞愈合了是长大的标志，现在另一个也长大啦。





	雨R

二宫能感受到呼吸开始在皮肤上游走，从额头到眼角到锁骨。樱井用修长的手指把衣角挑起，诱惑的语气打在二宫的耳朵上：“伸手，我们把衣服脱了。”樱井单手把领带松了放在一边，三五下将白衬衫解了个干净，西装外套早就放在桌边。二宫随着他的话交了底，本就是宽松的衣服，裤子也褪下，只剩着底裤；樱井皮带解了，裤子却不上不下的挂着，只顾低下头亲吻着二宫的唇，一遍一遍，攻城略般地连口腔都用舌头舔了个遍，甫又舌头缠着舌头，发出“啧啧”水声，退出又靠近，牵着线，惩罚似咬住二宫下唇发出低低喟叹“nino……nino……nino……”手也没得闲，从十指相扣退出，转向胸膛前的两点红，时不时捏住又松开，如此周转，左手放在二宫腰下撑着。  
二宫觉得自己像溺水的鱼，被情潮携裹又没了氧气，仰着头蹭在床单上，把床单蹭出道道褶皱。樱井的手渐渐靠近底裤附近，恶趣味般打着转却也迟迟不肯进来，在大腿根部放着火不给熄，反倒乘兴而上更加肆意，时而挑开底裤边缘弹一下，或隔着薄薄的布料握住捏一下放开。二宫被撩得发出阵阵喘息，“sho酱……可以了哦……”音罢二宫就突然被填充——樱井的手指竟然包着底裤就这样捅了进来，后穴本就湿透，被充满的感觉一下让二宫失了声，被适时的亲吻堵住，这个吻来得猛烈，下身的抽动和唇间的啄咬每一下都让二宫神经衰弱。樱井抽出手指，二宫连什么时候最后一层底裤消失都不知道，樱井的裤子也脱了，底裤拉低分身从里面蹦出来碰上二宫同样挺立的物件。  
樱井的分身在二宫后穴口打转，头渗出一些白液滴在樱井的黑色西装裤上，樱井试探性挺进一个头，手也没得空在二宫腰上、胸上肆意作乱，每一处都燃起火焰，烧得两个人饮鸩止渴，更加靠近这热、这火。等樱井慢慢把整个分身都送进去，二宫的脸因疼痛而皱起，樱井拨开二宫因情热汗水打湿的额发，极其郑重地吻下去，靠近耳朵：“会有点痛……”话未落就直接在二宫身体里抽动起来，二宫刺激得整个人都蜷起，樱井捞起二宫的腿盘在自己身上，抱着他一次次进入到最深的地方。两个人的肚子上都黏着因为高潮而喷射出来的白液，合着汗水爬在身上，樱井停止作乱的分在黏腻的后穴里埋了一阵，还是抽出来同样射出来，又是一道淫糜的痕迹。  
等到结束二宫已经没了力气，樱井的头发汗津津，撩起来的时候二宫才发现耳钉少了一边。二宫摸着樱井的左耳：“耳钉取了吗？”“嗯，脐环也是。”樱井捏着二宫的手带着他的手摸着自己的肚脐，“它不痛了哦，我长大了，kazu也是。”明白过来的二宫煞红了脸，撇过头不看樱井，樱井捞起裤子堪堪穿上，上面还有一道白痕，樱井不经意拍了拍，把二宫抱起来去了卫生间淋浴。  
折腾时没在意，热水打下来二宫才发觉痛，樱井也发觉了，贴过来耳语“下次就不会这样了。”二宫恨恨的啐了一句“死溜肩，色情狂。”


End file.
